hyperdimensionneptuniafandomcom-20200215-history
Neptune (skills)
This page contains all the skills Of Neptune/Purple Heart. Original Hyperdimension Neptunia Neptune: Neptune Break Purple Heart: Neptune Break ''Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2'' Neptune BFF: Increases STR Delta Force: Increases VIT Cross Combo: Do 7 Hits Critical Edge: Do 3 Hits 32-Bit Mega Blade: Does 1 hit and do great damage Neptune Break: Does several hits and strong damage. Purple Heart BFF: Increases STR Delta Force: Increases VIT Cross Combo: Does 7 hits Critical Edge: Does 3 hits 32-Bit Mega Blade: Does 1 hit and does great damage Neptune Break: Does several hits and strong damage Coupling Skills (mk2): Neptune x Nepgear Violet Schwestern: Does great damage and several hits Neptune x Noire x Blanc x Vert: Guardian Force: Does Much More Strong Damage and several hits Coupling Skills (mk2 and transformed) Purple Heart x Purple Sister Violet Schwestern: Does Great Damage and Several Hits Purple Heart x Black Heart x White Heart x Green Heart Guardian Force: Does Much More Strong Damage and several hits ''Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, Re;Birth 1, Re;Birth 2'' Cross Combo: Do 7 Hits Critical Edge: Do 3 Hits 32-Bit Mega Blade: Does 1 Hit and Do Great DamageVictory Slash: 2 Hits And strong Damage Do Your Best!: Increases STR Stat Multipler: Increases VIT and STR Victory only Inafune Sword V: Summons 4 Inafunes and explodes to the enemy Who Did This!? Nova: Summons a Inafune Ship and does lasers to the enemy Atranger Summon: Summons Atranger and he does slash the enemy and send a rocket punch to the final hit which it explodes to the enemy Valis - The Phantasm Soldier (DLC, Japan only): EXE DRIVE (Neptune and Purple Heart): Neptune Break: Does Several Hits and strong damage HDD: Neptune: Neptune(Purple Heart) Transforms into battle airship which flys and send rockets to the enemy Coupling Skills (Neptune and Purple Heart, Victory and Re;Birth 1&2): Violet Buster: Does Great Damage and several Hits Assault Combo: Neptune(Purple Heart) Sends a 32-Bit Mega Blade and Noire(Black Heart) does a Torneraid Sword Blade And Spear: Vert(Green Heart) Sends 3 Syhlet Spears and Neptune(Purple Heart) Does 4 32-Bit Mega Blade Zerschlangen: Neptune(Purple Heart) Slashes The enemy and send it to midair then Blanc(White Heart) punch it in the ground Coupling Skills: (Neptune and Purple Heart, Victory only) Noire: HDD: Noire(Black Heart) transforms into a heavy sword then Neptune(Purple Heart) slash it with the enemy Vert: HDD: Vert(Green Heart) transforms into a spear then Neptune(Purple Heart) keeps thrusting it and send the spear to the enemy at the final hit Blanc: HDD: Blanc(White Heart) transforms into a axe then Neptune(Purple Heart) goes into midair and smashed it into ground Nepgear: HDD: Nepgear(Purple Sister) transforms into a gunblade then Neptune(Purple Heart) does M.P.B.L. Plutia: HDD: Plutia(Iris Heart) transforms into a battle airship then Neptune(Purple Heart) rides on it and Plutia sends rockets to it, then neptune transforms into a battle airship and flys to the sky then does a laser to the world with Plutia Guardian Force: Does Much More Strong Damege and several hits Coupling Skills: (Neptune, Victory only) Even Nep's Shocked: Plutia Smashes The doll and the enemy and in the end Plutia And Neptune Smashed the doll and the enemy in the ground Beat Up Combo: Peashy Punches The enemy to Neptune which then Neptune is send to sky Peashy: HDD: Peashy transforms into a gauntlet then Neptune equips it and punched the enemy by sending it to it and Neptune said: ow, ouch, which it means it have got overheated Coupling Skills: (Purple Heart, Victory only) Planeptune CPUs: Purple Heart Goes Slash the enemy and in the end Iris Heart Smashes the enemy in the ground by her foot Beat Up Combo: Yellow Heart Slashed The enemy by her Claws then Purple Heart Slashed, at the final hit, the enemy exploded Peashy: HDD: Yellow Heart transforms into a gauntlet then Purple Heart equips it and punched the enemy by sending it to it Category:Skills